


Indian Summer

by Fairyglass



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairyglass/pseuds/Fairyglass
Summary: Sam's built another bike and she's ready to take it for its first run.  Naturally, she invites Daniel.Soon enough, they'll have to go back under the mountain to save the world.  But at least they'll have this afternoon together to balance against it.





	Indian Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LiveJournal's 2009 Carnival of Squee for the prompt ‘Sam/Daniel - Motorcycle’.
> 
> Written March 17th, 2009

Sam revs the engine, letting the machine purr between their legs. She glances over her shoulder, a devil-may-care grin in place.

“You ready for this?” Her sunglasses show Daniel his own reflection, helmet on his head, (prescription) sunglasses in place. He returns her grin with a warm one of his own.

“Ready!” Daniel announces.

“Hold on,” she tells him, walking the bike a few steps before they have enough momentum to balance against gravity. He wraps his hands around her waist, the leather of her jacket smooth against his palms as he interlocks his fingers across her stomach. She sinks deep into the seat and so, sinks between his legs. It’s a good feeling, machine and woman both.

Sam keeps the Indian at a steady, respectable pace while they’re in suburbia, but once they hit the open highway, she lets it go. Before where the wind had been rushing and reaching for him, it now gasped and snatched at Daniel. He snuggled down behind Sam a little tighter.

This bike isn’t as throaty as her last one, and Daniel admits he misses that a bit. That low sound that is unmistakably a motorcycle eating up the roads, but the control in the slender Indian is far subtler and even he can tell the difference in how the machine takes corners.

They hit a straight away and Sam passes a van with kids in the back. He waves at them and they wave at Daniel. Sam laughs into the wind.

“This is great!” Daniel yells against her ear, the words stolen from his lips.

Sam turns her head without taking her eyes off the road to grin her wild and licentious grin. She loves this, loves sharing this with him and he knows that. She opens up the throttle again and it thrums between their thighs.

They make love that afternoon under a tree, the sunlight sliding through the leaves to play against their bare skin. She whimpers against him in ever increasing urgency, he says her name over and over like a mantra. After, Daniel makes shadow puppets play across her stomach and Sam laughs.

“C’mon,” Sam whispers, drawing a finger down his cheek. “We should hit the road before it gets too dark.”

Soon enough they’ll have to go back and bury themselves under a mountain to save the world again, but at least they'll have this afternoon, this moment to balance it against.


End file.
